Menunggu : Sequel Cinta Pandangan Pertama
by Dhita82
Summary: Bagaimana penantian Sakura pada Sasuke ? Apakah ia akan menunggunya atau melepasnya ?/Senyummu/Peluk Hangatmu/Aku akan merindukan itu semua, tapi tunggulah aku karena aku akan/Menjemputmu suatu saat nanti/RnR/DLDR/


Disclaimer Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Menunggu © Dhita82

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

Tema umum, gaje, abal, ooc (mungkin), miss typo(s), dan teman teman sepermainannya :D cerita ini sequel dari cinta pandangan pertama jadi kalau mau baca ini harus baca yang cerita cinta pandangan pertama dulu baru ntar tau alur ceritanya. Dan ini requeat dari hanazono yuri

.

.

.

Summary :: Bagaimana penantian Sakura pada Sasuke ? Apakah ia akan menunggunya atau melepasnya ?

.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura, Would you be my girl ?"

Setelah melepaskan pelukkannya itu. Sakura memeluk Sasuke lagi dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-Kun"

.

.

.

**Sequel dari Cinta Pandangan Pertama**

.

.

.

Suara indah dan merdu itu mengalir dalam rongga telinga Sasuke. Seakan tak percaya ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apakah ini nyata ? batin Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura dan ia menatap manik emerald itu, yang sama seperti dirinya –kaget tak percaya. Mulut Sakura menganga , ia tak percaya dengan ini. Ia memegang bibir pink alaminya. Entah dari kapan terbentuklah sungai kecil di pipi ranumnya. Liquid bening itu terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"A-aaku" Sakura terbata mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut, tapi hendak melanjutkan beberapa kalimat selanjutnya jari telunjuk Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Shhtt, sudah jangan terlalu di paksakan ok" Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia mengerti.

"Baiklah bagaimana, jika kita beritahu yang lain soal ini ?" tanya Sasuke

.

.

Pink dan Biru

Itulah yang terlihat dari dua pasangan kekasih yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka itu. Dan berkat itulah suara sang gadis pun kembali. Itulah keajaiban tuhan, apa yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan hamparan bunga bunga yang cantik itu. Langkah mereka ditemani dengan hembusan angin sepoi sepoi. Seakan mengerti dengan hati mereka yang sedang senang, para burung burung pun berkicauan mempertunjukkan suara mereka yang merdu.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat bertemunya mereka. Matahari mulai terbenam, lukisan tuhan yang begitu indahnya terpampang di depan mata. Sebrutan orange mewarnai langit yang tadi berwarna biru laut. Meninggalkan dunia yang penuh aktivitas dengan kembali ke peraduan. Sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka, mereka akan berkumpul di tempat yang sama jika mereka mendapatkan tanaman obat.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, darimana saja sih lama sekali kalian. Capek tau nungguin kalian berdua, aku kan ingin cepat cepat luluran untuk kulitku ini yang putih ini karena harus masuk kedalam hutan yang becek, tanah yang kotor, iiihh melihatnya saja aku sudah jijik" ucap Ino sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan dada.

"Woo dasar cewek Empat L Empat Y, ALAY plus LEBAY" Sindir Naruto

"Ih apasih dasar kepala duren!"

"Apa ?! Dasar cewek gendut!"

"Iiih aku engga gendut, maniak ramen!"

"iiihh kamu itu gendut, hahaha ino gendut ino gendut –weee"

"Iihh jangan ikut ikut gaya aku Naruto-Baka! Dan aku engga gendut rubah!"

"Buta!"

"Rubah!"

"Buta!"

"Rubah!"

"-Gerrrrr Naruto kau!"

"Apa hah ?! ino-gendut-buta!"

"Rubah awas kau ya!"

Terjadilah kejar kejaran sesama rambut kuning pucat. Tapi pertengkaran itu terhenti ketika sebuah sura mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sudahlah Ino Naruto, kalian seperti anak anak saja"

Ino dan Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan mereka –kejar kejaran-. Aku tidak salah dengarkan ? batin mereka berdua. Ino Naruto Dan Shikamaru sama sama kaget ketika

"K-kenapa k-kalian melihatku s-seperti itu ?"

Mata mereka bertiga sontak terbelalak kaget. Dan entah dari kapan mereka berlari kearah pemilik suara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURA!"

oOo

**2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Semenjak suaranya kembali ia mulai menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu kala. Ya tidak seperti waktu itu, sekarang sakura mempunyai sasuke yang selalu ada disampingnya. Yang selalu memberi semangat. Hidupnya mulai berwarna semenjak kehadiran Sasuke. Ibaratkan itu Sasuke adalah dewi fortuna bagi Sakura. Kenapa ? Karena semenjak Sasuke datang suaranya dapat kembali. Entah keajaiban dari mana tapi suaranya telah kembali. Dulu ketika ia mencoba terapi untuk pemulihan suara ditemani oleh Ino dan teman teman yang lain. Selalu saja, tiap kali ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya ia selalu teringat dengan kejadian tewasnya kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi ketika itu, entah dari mana ia berani mengeluarkan suaranya dan suara itu pertama kali didengar oleh Sasuke –kekasihnya. Yah walaupun tidak selalu beruntung menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Kadang ia harus bersaing dengan kekasihnya untuk mendapat peringkat dikelas tapi itu dulu ketika ia duduk dibangku senior high school. Ya sekarang ia, Sasuke dan temen temen sepermainanya sudah memasuki jenjang kuliah, memang agak merepotkan sih. Bahkan kadang juga dia harus beradu argument dulu dengan Sasuke yang keras kepalanya minta ampun.

"Ih enggak Sasuke-kun, jawaban nomor 1 itu ini yang a bukan yang d" seru Sakura

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali sih Sakura"

"Kamu yang keras kepala, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, terserah kamu ajalah"

Dan akhirnya selalu begini Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha selalu saja marah jika tidak dituruti permintaannya. Memang ia tidak menunjukkan dengan expresi tapi dengan tindakan. Dengan cara mencuekki Sakura kurang lebih selama seharian penuh hingga Sakura mau menuruti kata katanya.

"Hah~ Sasuke-kun kau itu selalu saja seperti itu, ujung ujungnya ngambek. Oke deh aku ngalah, kamu bener aku yang salah," Sakura menghela nafas dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang sudah kumat. Dari pada aku dicueki selama sehariankan inner Sakura.

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura yang sedang memandang Sasuke bosan. Tapi dengan perkataan Sakura yang menurutinya itu tak khayal membuat ia sedikit mengembang senyum untuk melihat expresi kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sasuke mengacak ngacak rambut sakura dan membuat sang empunya cemberut. "Haha tidak Saku, kali ini aku yang akan mengalah. Kau benar jawabannya yang a"

"Hah ?" Sakura terbengong mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sakura segera memegang dahi Sasuke, dan tindakan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sih Saku ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak panas, kau juga sepertinya tidak punya tanda tanda flu ataupun batuk. Kau tidak sakit kan Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Sasuke. "Siapa bilang aku sakit ? Sku tidak sakit kok aku sehat sehat saja, memangnya ada apa hm ?"

"Tidak hanya saja-" Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga. "Hanya saja apa ?"

"Kau seperti bukan Sasuke-kun yang ku kenal, tumben sekali kau mengalah padaku ?"

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini tak pernah mengalah dalam hal apapun denganmu gitu ?"

"Iya"

"Sakura"

"Hehe enggak peace Sasuke-kun oke," dan itu membuat Sakura berlari menjauh dari tempat Sasuke, takut terkena amukan sang bungsu Uchiha. Ketika melihat Sakura pergi Sasuke hanya bisa memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa itu tapi yang jelas pandangan itu menyiratkan

.

.

.

-kesedihan

oOo

Uzumaki Naruto

Satu kalimat yang ada dibenak kita ketika mendengar kata itu adalah pirang berisik dan bodoh. Yah walaupun dibalik sifat jeleknya yang tidak bisa hilang itu, ia memiliki eksitensi yang tidak kalah dengan seorang Uchiha, walaupun masih dibawah Uchiha. Ya walaupun ia terkenal dengan julukan 'sipirang yang berisik' itu tak melunturkan pesonanya sebagai seorang Uzumaki yang tampan. Benarkan Hinata ?

Ya walaupun terkenal dengan 'berisiknya' Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu anak yang mempunyai bakat luar biasa. Walaupun bukan dibidang kecerdasan melainkan dibidang olahraga. Ya Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu anak yang berbakat dalam bidang olahraga khususnya bola basket dan sepak bola. Ditambahkan dengan nama Uzumaki dibalik nama kecilnya yang namanya hampir setara atau bahkan bisa dikatakan sama dengan Uchiha itu, melambungkan namanya.

Membuat para gadis gadis bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Salah satunya anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu –Hyuuga Hinata- sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu seseorang –teman dekatnya- Naruto memakai baju biasa tetapi tetap wajah tampan nan konyolnya tetap tidak berubah. Celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan setelan kemeja kotak kotak berwarna hitam merah yang tidak dikancingkan dan dipadupadankan dengan kaos putih yang bergambar tazmania didalamnya. Memakai sepatu kets yang warnanya senada dengan kaos yang ia pakai, serta rambut blodenya yang sudah ia rapikan.

Tapi nampaknya usaha Naruto untuk merapikan rambutnya sia sia, karena sekarang Naruto sedang mengacak ngacak rambutnya –frustasi "Argh! Mana sih si Teme itu, katanya mau bertemu tapi mana ?!" ya Naruto sedang menunggu sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya Uchiha bungsu itu datang sekitar satu jam yang lalu tapi, astaga ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa juga telat batin Naruto.

Karena sudah tak sabaran menunggu sahabat pantat ayamnya itu, Naruto segera beranjak pergi dan segera membayar tagihan minuman yang telah ia minum tadi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar menuju pintu yang bertuliskan exit itu. Tapi ketika ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut ia langsung berseru "Ini dia orangnya, lama sekali kau" ya orang tersebut adalah Sasuke –orang yang ditunggu tunggunya dari tadi.

"Hn, kita bicara di tempat lain saja"

Tanpa protes apa apa naruto mengikuti saja langkah Sasuke, ia sudah hafal tingkah laku Sasuke secara -sahabat kecil. Mereka terus berjalan kaki mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang entah membawa mereka kemana. Dengan Naruto yang terus megikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Angin sepoi sepoi terus menemani langkah mereka, suara bising kendaraan yang sempat terdengarpun kini sudah tak ada. Udara yang terasa sesakpun sekarang berubah menjadi sejuk. Ya mereka memasuki daerah pedesaan, meninggalkan daerah perkotaan yang menyesakkan.

"Teme sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana sih, capek tau dari tadi jalan. Kalau tau akan sejauh ini pakai saja mobilku yang kuparkirkan didepan restoran tadi, -huh" Naruto mendengus lelah, mendengar penuturan sahabat kecilnya Sasuke menghentikan jalannya. Dan itupun membuat Naruto juga berhenti. "Kita bicara disini saja," Sasuke menengok keadaan sekitar "Cukup sepi"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, itu membuat otak Naruto bekerja untuk mencernanya "Maksudmu ?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto dan memandang tajam kearah Naruto. "Ada satuhal yang ingin kuceritakan,"

Naruto masih bingung, bagaimana tidak bingung pertama ia harus menunggu Uchiha ini selama satu jam, padahal yang membuat janji adalah dia dan ingatkan satu hal bahwa seorang Uchiha itu selalu on time jika sekalipun ia terlambat paling hanya lima atau sepuluh menit dan sedangkan ini ? kedua ia bertemu dengan Uchiha ini dengan tampang datar –emang biasanya datar sih batin Naruto dan mengajak Naruto untuk ikut dengannya. Kenapa tidak direstoran tadi saja. Jika ingin berbicara, ketiga ketika ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan dengan mengorbankan kakinya (?) Sasuke berbicara bicara disini dengan imbuhan cukup sepi, jangan jangan..

"U-um Sasuke kau masih normal kan ?" tanya Naruto ragu pada Sasuke.

"Naruto aku serius,"

"Aku juga serius Sasuke-teme, habis kau itu sudah membawaku ke tempat sejauh ini dan bilang 'cukup sepi'" dengan memberi tanda kutip dikata cukup sepi

"Naruto,"

"Hehehe, oke oke kita serius. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sepertinya serius sekali ?"

"Hah~ baiklah aku mau berbicara satu hal denganmu tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Hah apa ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan beritahu pada siapapun termasuk Sakura,"

oOo

Haruno Sakura, melangkah menuju kantin diKonoha University dengan style ala remaja gaul. Kaki mulusnya dibalut oleh celana jeans biru dan tak lupa tubuh indahnya ia tutupi dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia masukkan kedalam celananya dan diikat oleh ikat pinggang yang tak terlalu besar. Serta tak luput sepatu kets putih dan tas yang menyampir indah dibahu mulusnya.

Ketika ia sampai di kantin, Sakura mencari cari teman temannya berada. Dan berkat lambaian tangan sahabat blodenya, Sakura tahu mereka berada. Ya Sakura dan Ino satu kampus tapi berbeda jurusan dan tak lupa Sasuke Naruto Hinata Shikamaru dan teman lainnya pun sama. Sakura jurusan kedokteran bidang bedah, Ino jurusan kedokteran bidang kulit dan kecantikan, Hinata jurusan kedokteran bidang anak anak, sedangkan Naruto Sasuke dan Shikamaru jurusan bisnis tapi untuk Shikamaru ia mengambil dua jurusan yaitu bisnis dan hukum.

Sakura berjalan menuju mereka –teman temannya dan kekasihnya- "Eh masa ? Kau mau ikut Shika ?" dari kejauhan Sakura mendengar sayup sayup suara Ino yang sepertinya mempunyai berita yang cukup menarik. "Entahlah itu hanya merepotkan bagiku" ujar laki laki bermata ngantuk itu.

Sakura terus berjalan mendekat, dan menyapa mereka "Hai minna, ada apa sih sepertinya seru sekali" Sakura menaruh tasnya dan segera duduk disebelah kekasihnya. "Oh hai forrehead, hehe memangnya kau belum baca mading kampus ?" tanya balik Ino dan pertanyaan Ino itu membuat sakura menjadi pusat perhatian ke lima remaja itu. "Mading, belum lihat emang ada berita apa sih ?"

"Hadoh Saku-chanku sayang, kau kudet sekali sih,"

"Hah ? Kudet what that is ?"

"Kurang update gitu"

"Ooh kurang update, yah mau bagaimana lagi tugasku menumpuk kau tau sendiri akukan calon dokter bedah, ya kan Sasuke-kun ?" aku Sakura sembari menyenggol tubuh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya memberi tanggapan 'Hn' nya.

"Halah kau kepedean memangnya kau bisa lulus apa ? Kurasa nilaimu akan jauh dibawahku dan aku akan lulus duluan dari pada kau,"

"Pede sekali kau Ino, nilai mu dengan nilai ku saja masih tinggian aku,"

"Diam kau rubah, lagian nilaimu tak beda jauh aku 2,4 sedangkan kau 2,5 hanya beda 0,1 ingat itu"

"Yayaya"

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah –pig, oh ya berita apa memangnya ?"

"Oh itu berita tentang-" belum sempat Ino selesai berbicara, perkataannya sudah diselak oleh Naruto. "Itu berita tentang kelas akselerasi Sakura-chan, dan Shikamaru akan mengajukan diri untuk ikut."

"Wah, benarkah ? Yah berarti aku kalah dong dengan Shika, dia akan menjadi senior kita."

"Iya juga sih"

Dan percakapan itu berlanjut hingga beberapa jam kedepan, dan selama beberapa jam itu Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa tapi tatapan itu sepertinya enggan untuk dilepaskan hingga Sasuke harus memutuskan penglihatannya dari Sakura karena sebuah telfon yang masuk. Sasuke mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang yang tipis itu dibalik saku celananya. Dan segera pergi menjauh dari kerumunan yang ramai itu –tentunya setelah pamit dengan Sakura dan teman temannya.

"Hn, aku akan berangkat sekarang" dan perkataan itu memutuskan kontak bicara antara Sasuke dengan sipenelfon yang entah siapa. Setelah menerima telefon itu Sasuke pergi ketempat Sakura dan teman temannya. Sungguh entah mengapa ia merasa berat untuk melangkah kearah Sakura –sang pujaan hati yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sakura tertawa karena tingkah bodoh Naruto.

.

.

.

Suaramu

Senyummu

Peluk Hangatmu

Aku akan merindukan itu semua, tapi tunggulah aku karena aku akan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjemputmu suatu saat nanti

oOo

.

.

.

**Sakura Point Of View**

Tiga tahun sudah aku menunggumu, senyummu, sifat protektifmu, peluk hangatmu. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan semua, kemana kau Sasuke ? aku disini menunggumu. Tanpa membuka hati untuk siapapun, hati ini akan terus terbuka hanya untukmu seorang. Kenapa kau menghilang, dan tanpa memberitahuku kau kemana. Aku disini menunggumu hingga tertidur, terbangun lagi dan kau masih tak ada disisiku.

Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi seperti dulu saat kau masih disini. Walaupun itu hanya lewat handphone semata itu sangat berarti untukku. Aku ingin kau kembali, tolonglah aku membutuhkanmu. Sudah cukup orang tua yang kusayangi pergi. Kumohon kau kembali Sasuke-kun. Aku merindukanmu disini, selalu ya selalu merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga merindukanku disana ?

Kau kemana Sasuke-kun ? aku disini menunggu kau kembali. Bukannya aku tak mau mencarimu, tapi semua tempat telah kukunjungi tapi kau tetap tak ada. Setiap malam aku selalu menangis meratapi nasibku yang terpuruk dan meratapi kepergianmu. Andai waktu itu aku mengerti apa arti pelukan itu pasti aku tidak akan melepaskannya seperti yang kau lakukan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, lepas pelukannya. Kau kenapa sih, kok jadi manja seperti ini ?" ujar Sakura yang berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke yang begitu erat, bukannya melepas pelukannya Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya dan itu membuat Sakura sulit bernafas. Dan tingkah laku Sasuke sangatlah membingungkan. Pertama setelah ia berkumpul dengan teman temannya Sasuke memaksa untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Dan sekarang setelah sudah sampai didepan rumahnya Sasuke tiba tiba memelukanya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke parau

"Hah ? Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini, aku tak bisa bernafas."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan segera ia menatap manik emerald itu. Menatap dengan penuh damba dan penuh –entahlah tatapan itu sulit sekali untuk diartikan. Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafas dari pelukan maut Sasuke tadi. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Entah kemasukan apa, jarak diantara mereka berdua makin tipis, tipis dan tak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Ciuman itu seperti penuh kerinduan, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut tanpa ada unsur nafsu disana. Yah walaupun itu tengah didepan rumah Sakura dan beruntungnya gang rumah Sakura sepi. Setelah beberapa detik mereka berciuman, mereka berdua membutuhkan pasokan udara. Dan terjadilah jarak diantara mereka berdua,

"Ya sudah sana masuk, hari semakin gelap. Aku pergi," ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap pipi chubby Sakura.

"Hehe harusnya aku pulang Sasuke-kun, bukan aku pergi." Jawab Sakura sembari memegang tangan Sasuke yang mengusap pipinya. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera meninggalkan Sakura dengan mobil laborgini birunya.

.

.

Liquid bening itu terus mengalir dipipi ranum Sakura, bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan kata –Sasuke terus menerus tanpa henti hingga suara ketukan pintupun memberhentikan tangisan Sakura. Segera Sakura mengambil tissu yang berada dimeja yang bertuliskan –Dr. Haruno Sakura- setelah mengusap air matanya yang tak henti hentinya itu Sakura segera mengambil jas putih yang sering ia pakai kurang lebih satu tahun belakangan ini, dan dengan segera Sakura menuju pintu putih itu.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" seru seorang pemuda berambut blode,

PLETAK

"Berisik baka! Ini rumah sakit," ujar gadis yang bejas putih seperti Sakura pada pemuda tadi

"Ih aku juga tau Ino-buta! Tapi enggak usah menjitakku dong, -huh sakit tau. Hinata-chan, sakit~" adu pemuda itu pada gadis berambut indigo yang juga berjas putih sama seperti Sakura dan Ino,

"E-eh mana yang sakit Naruto-kun,"

"Huh, dasar manja"

"Yee, bilang aja kalau syirik, haha kasian deh yang pacarnya gak bisa dateng"

"Ih! Awas kau kubalas nanti, eh forehead kau kenapa ?" Ino langsung merangkul Sakura dan menuju kedalam dan diikuti Naruto dan Hinata. "Kau menangis lagi ? Sudahlah jangan menangis terus," ujar Ino sembari mengusap air mata Sakura yang terus terusan tak mau berhenti menangis. Setelah Sakura berhenti menangis, Ino memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kau terus terusan menangisi orang yang entah kemana. Aku dan teman teman mempunyai kejutan untukmu,"

Masih disertai isakan yang tak begitu keras Sakura menjawab "A-apa ?" Ino Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan pada detik itu juga mereka tersenyum, "Kalau diberi tahu bukan kejutan namanya Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dan disertai anggukan Hinata dan Ino.

"K-kau mau tau apa k-kejutannya Sakura-chan ?" tanya Hinata dan Sakura hanya memberi anggukan kepala, "Nah kalau kau mau tau, kau harus pakai penutup mata ini" Ino memasangkan penutup mata berwarna hitam itu pada wajah Sakura. "Eh ? buat apa sih, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat."

"Aduh Sakuraku sayang ya iyalah gak bisa lihat, kalau kau lihat bukan surprise namanya,"

"Ck, -pig"

"Haha oke oke sebentar, -Ino memberi isyarat tangan pada Naruto untuk memberikan surprisenya pada Sakura- tunggu sebentar ya, kejutannya lagi dijemput, hehe"

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Naruto datang kembali dengan 'beberapa orang' "Nah Sakura-chan sekarang ada beberapa pilihan untukmu, jika kau teliti maka kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang sebenarnya" ujar Naruto

Ino menuntun Sakura pada tiga pemuda itu, "Nah forehead, kuberitahu satu kunci ya. **Hanya ada dua pilihan yang dibawa atau yang membawa**," setelah mencerna dengan baik baik ucapan Ino Sakura, menjawab "Jadi aku harus memilih yang dibawa atau yang membawa begitu ?"

"Kau pintar forehead! Jadi kau pilih yang mana ?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan segera menjawab "Aku pilih yang dibawa saja" Ino tersenyum "Kau yakin tidak ingin memilih yang membawa ?" Sakura menggeleng dan akhirnya Ino membawa Sakura pada pemuda pertama.

Pertama Sakura dihadapkan pada satu pemuda, tangan mungil Sakura meraba raba apa yang dibawa pemuda tersebut, kotak besar dengan pita batin Sakura. Pemuda kedua membawa kotak berbentuk hati berukuran sedang dan pemuda ketiga membawa bunga, dan bunga itu hanya setangkai jika dihirup aromanya ini adalah bunga mawar. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah setelah meraba apa apa saja kejutan untuknya. "Kau yakin Sakura tak ingin mengetahui yang membawa ?"

"Iya aku yakin,"

"Okelah kalau begitu, yakin tak akan menyesal ?"

"Iya –pig"

"Oke oke, jadi kau pilih yang mana dari tiga kado tadi ?"

"U-um aku memilih yang pasti sajalah, bunga yang dibawa orang yang ketiga tadi,"

"Kenapa kau memilih kado yang dibawa pemuda ketiga tersebut ?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku tak begitu suka dengan kado pertama karena itu cukup besar dan pasti akan merepotkan kalau kata pacarmu –Shikamaru, sedangkan kado yang kedua dia berbentuk hati yang berukuran sedang, tapi sepertinya itu isinya coklat karena harumnya itu khas coklat sekali dan aku enggak mau gendut, jadi ya udah aku pilih kado ketiga, itu bunga mawarkan ? menurutku simple aja gitu bunga, dan aku juga suka bunga," ujar Sakura panjang kali lebar

"Yakin ?"

"Iya emang kenapa sih ? Dari tadi nanyain begitu mulu, udah ah cepetan buka gelap nih,"

"Ha'i Sakura-sama, sabarlah"

Perlahan tapi pasti penutup mata itu terbuka dan dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, munculah manik emerald itu. Dan ia bisa melihat orang orang yang membawa kado tadi, pemuda pertama adalah Shikamaru, pemuda kedua adalah Chouji, dan oemuda ketiga adalah,

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, tak menyangka –pasti karena dihadapannya ini nyata atau bukan entah ia tak tau, tolong kami-sama jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku batin Sakura. Liquid bening itu datang lagi mengaliri pipi ranum Sakura, Sakura menerjang Sasuke lebih tepatnya memeluknya.

"Kau j-jahat hiks~ j-jahat~.. j-jahat~.. jahat~.." isak Sakura pada bahu Sasuke yang tengah dipeluknya, Sasuke yang mendengar isakan sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan sembari mengelus puncuk kepala pink Sakura.

"Kau j-jahat sasuke-kun~.. Kenapa k-kau me-meninggalkanku s-sendiri hiks~.. Kau j-jahat hiks~.."

".."

"Jahat~.. hiks~"

".."

"Hiks~"

".."

".."

"Aku merindukanmu cherry,"

"Hiks~ a-aku l-lebih merindukanmu Sasu~"

Setelah acara peluk pelukan selesai, Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, "Jangan menangis" kata yang sama seperti saat itu, saat dimana suaranya kembali. Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura yang masih basah dikarenakan air mata Sakura, "Aku mempunyai kejutan lagi untukmu,"

Sakura masih terisak dalam tangisannya, "Apa ?" Sasuke tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura dan setelah Sasuke membisikkan itu, manik emerald itu tertupi oleh kain hitam yang barusan saja ia pakai. Dan Sasuke manatap Ino dan Hinata yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ino dan Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum yang penuh arti disertai anggukan mereka berdua. Dan setelah itu Sakura pergi dibawa pergi oleh Ino dan Hinata, diikuti oleh Sasuke Naruto Shikamaru dan Chouji dibelakangnya.

oOo

**Sakura Point of View**

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih ?"

"Tenang saja hime, kau pasti menyukainya."

Ya aku tahu itu Sasuke-kun, kejutan yang selalu kau berikan pasti akan selalu membuatku senang. Tapi kenapa lama sekali sih ? walaupun ini menggunakan mobil, dan kau tahu aku mulai pusing karena kau menutup mataku ini.

Ya aku dan Sasuke-kun setelah acara kangen kangenan selesai ia membawaku, entah kemana yang jelas aku sedang didalam mobil. Yang merknya aku tidak kutahui karena kau tau mataku ditutup! Oh ayolah Sasuke-kun aku mulai pengap dengan semua ini,

Perasaanku saja atau memang benar jika mobil ini berhenti, aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ternyata itu Sasuke-kun yang menyuruhku turun, tentunya dengan bantuannya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, dan kalian tahu ? jalanannya berliku liku dari belok kiri, lalu kekanan, lurus, dan terakhir belok kekiri. Sangat membingungkan.

Sepertinya Sasuke membawaku kedaerah pedesaan, karena aku merasa udara semakin lama semakin sejuk dan dikota tak mungkin ada udara sesejuk ini selain dipedesaan. "Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana sih ?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' aduhh Sasuke aku tak membutuhkan jawaban ambigu seperti itu. Ternyata setelah sekian lama kau pergi, sifatmu tak berubah ya selalu begini, "Kau juga –masih cerewet," eh ? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku Sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn"

Lagi lagi jawaban itu yang kudapatkan –huh menyebalkan! "Menyebalkan tapi cinta kan ?" aduh dapat kekuatan dari mana chikenbutt ini bisa membaca pikiranku, akukan jadi malu. Dan kudengar Sasuke tertawa, haduhh makin merah deh wajahku ini.

Tapi aku rindu dengan tawa ini, tawa yang sekian tahun belum kudengar akhirnya kudengar kembali. Aku merindukannya, sangat dan aku mencintainya. Mencintai pemuda yang tertawa ini, walaupun terkadang sikapnya yang egois dan keras kepala apalagi dengan sikap harga dirinya yang selangit itu.

"Ya Saku, aku tau kau mencintaiku."

"Iih Sasuke-kun jangan membaca pikiranku terus dong. Mentang mentang bisa baca pikiran –huh" aku mengembungkan pipiku –pertanda sebal, huh malunya aku. "Siapa bilang aku bisa membaca pikiranmu,"

"Eh ? Buktinya kau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada difikiranku,"

"Masa ? Padahal aku hanya menebak saja loh,"

"Jadi ̶ " belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah benda kenyal, basah dan lembut menempel pada bibir mungilnya.

BLUSH

"Diam jangan cerewet,"

U-uh menyebalkan sekali sih Uchiha bungsu ini, sudah meninggalkanku seenaknya tanpa pamit, membuatku menunggu, dan sekarang dia mengambil ciumanku! Kami-sama kenapa aku bisa mencintai manusia seperti ini. Belum hilang rona merah diwajahku, Sasuke berhenti dan itupun membuat aku juga berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya.

Sasuke membuka kain penutup mataku, dan perlahan lahan aku membuka kelopak mataku. Pertama kali aku membuka mataku yang kulihat adalah hamparan bunga cantik yang sama seperti dulu. Aku menangis, bukan bukan menangis karena sedih tapi menangis bahagia.

Aku menatap Sasuke dan ketika itu pula aku meluapkan semua kebahagianku pada pelukannya. Sasuke membalas pelukanku, kami berputar putar layaknya film bollywood. Kami-sama terima kasih untuk ini semua, semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Pengganti kedua orang tuaku, suaraku, teman teman yang baik, dan tak lupa calon suamiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika aku membuka mata ternyata disana semua teman temanku berkumpul dari Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan masih banyak lagi. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah mereka membawakan masing masing satu huruf yang bertuliskan WILL YOU MARRY ME SAKURA ?

.

.

.

Ya Sasuke-kun aku pasti berkata iya,

Karena aku tak sanggup mengatakan tidak

.

.

.

OWARI

Author note

Ini request dari hanazono yuri dan semoga memuaskan ya, ini sudah cukup panjang kan ?

Oh ya mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Sasuke menghilang itu dikarenakan, masalah keluarga jadi sih keluarga Sasuke tahu kalau Sasuke udah pacaran sama Sakura nah mereka gak setuju karena dipandang Sakura itu gak satu level, nah disitu Sasuke cerita sama Naruto dan dengan syarat jangan beri tahu Sakura.

Biar Sasuke ajah yang ngasih tahu, nah disitu Sasuke terus berusaha buat yakinin keluarganya. Akhirnya berhasil tapi dengan syarat Sasuke harus mau ikut kelas akselerasi saat kuliahnya itu sama ngebangun perusahaan Uchiha yang baru diluar negri.

Sasuke bimbang dan akhirnya menyetujui juga, setelah itu Sasuke menghilang dan Sakura nangisin Sasuke terus yang hilang tanpa kabar. Naruto tetep kunci mulut gak ngasih tau keberadaan Sasuke, disitu Sasuke mengamanatkan pada Naruto buat jaga Sakura untuk dia dan jangan samapai ada yang nyentuh gadis musim seminya.

Keluarga Uchiha juga pergi keluar negri dan itu membuat Sakura kelimpungan, Sakura hampir depresi tapi walaupun keluarga Uchiha pindah keluar negeri, mereka tetep ngawasin Sakura. Apakah dia wanita yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa tahun, keluarga Uchiha iba melihat kesetiaan Sakura yang sampai segitunya akhirnya mereka merestui juga hubungan SasuSaku tsb.

Dan ketika diberi tahu Sasuke langsung pulang kekonoha dan segera menghubungi teman temannya buat ngadain surprise buat Sakura dan melamarnya. Dan setelah ngelamar Sasuke nyeritain semuanya dan Naruto juga minta maaf karena enggak ngasih tau Sakura tentang Sasuke.

Aku gak masukin dalam alur cerita karena terlalu panjang dan aku lagi males ngetik hehe~ maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan,

Mind to Review ?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


End file.
